kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Antonio Pigafetta
| birth_date = c. 1491 | birth_place = Vicenza, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | known_for = | other_names = Antonio Lombardo }} Antonio Pigafetta (c. 1491– Malta, 1534?), was a Venetian scholar and traveller born in Vicenza. He travelled with the Portuguese captain Ferdinand Magellan and his Spanish crew on their trip to the Maluku Islands. During the voyage, he became a strict assistant of Magellano and kept an accurate journal which later assisted him in translating one of the Philippine languages, Cebuano. It is the first recorded document concerning this language. Out of approximately 240 men who set out with Magellan in 1519, Pigafetta was one of only 18 who returned to Spain in 1522, having completed the first circumnavigation of the World, under the captainship of Juan Sebastián Elcano after Magellan's death. His journal is the source for much of what we know about Magellan and Elcano's voyage. At least one warship of the Italian Navy, a destroyer of the ''Navigatori'' class, was named after him in 1931. Youth Pigafetta belonged to a rich family of Vicenza. In his youth he studied astronomy, geography and cartography. He served on board the ships of the Knights of Rhodes at the beginning of the 16th century. Until 1519, he accompanied the papal nuncio, Monsignor Chieregati, to Spain. Voyage by Pigafetta]] In Seville, Antonio Pigafetta heard of Magellan's planned expedition and elected to embark, accepting the title of sobrasaliente (supernumerary) and a modest salary of 1,000 maravedís. During the trip, Pigafetta collected extensive data concerning the geography, climate, flora, fauna and the inhabitants of the places that the expedition visited. His meticulous notes were invaluable to future explorers and cartographers, mainly due to his inclusion of nautical and linguistic data, and to latter-day historians because of its vivid, detailed style. The only other sailor to maintain a journal during the voyage was Francisco Albo, last Victoria's pilot, who kept a formal logbook. Return ]] Pigafetta was wounded on Mactan in the Philippines, where Magellan was killed. Nevertheless, he recovered and was among the 18 who accompanied Juan Sebastián Elcano on board the Victoria, on the return voyage to Spain. Upon reaching port in Sanlúcar de Barrameda (Province of Cadiz) in September of 1522, three years after his departure, Pigafetta returned to the Republic of Venice. He related his experiences in Relazione del primo viaggio intorno al mondo (Report on the First Voyage Around the World), which was composed in Italian. Although parts were published in Paris in 1525, the manuscript was not published in its entirety until the late eighteenth century. The original document was not preserved. It was not through Antonio Pigafetta's writings that Europeans first learned of the circumnavigation of the globe. Rather, it was through an account written by Maximilianus Transylvanus, which was published in 1523. Transylvanus had been instructed to interview some of the survivors of the voyage when Magellan’s surviving ship Victoria returned to Spain in September 1522. After Magellan's voyage, Pigafetta utilized the connections he had made prior to the voyage with the Knights of Rhodes to himself achieve membership in the order. Films A 2002 film (Lapu-Lapu) about the Philippine hero Lapu-Lapu depicts Antonio Pigafetta as a member of Magellan's expedition on Cebu Island. Bibliography *Lord Stanley of Alderley, The first voyage round the world, by Magellan, London : Hakluyt 1874 - includes Pigefetta's journal and his treatise of navigation * Bergren, Lawrence, Over the Edge of the World: Magellan's Terrifying Circumnavigation of the Glove Morrow - 2003 See also *Enrique of Malacca References Category:1490s births Category:1530s deaths Category:16th-century historians Category:Chroniclers Category:Expatriates in the Philippines Category:Explorers of Chile Category:Explorers of the Pacific Category:Italian explorers Category:Knights of Malta Category:People from Vicenza bcl:Antonio Pigafetta cs:Antonio Pigafetta de:Antonio Pigafetta el:Αντόνιο Πιγκαφέττα es:Antonio Pigafetta eo:Antonio Pigafetta fr:Antonio Pigafetta ko:안토니오 피가페타 ia:Antonio Pigafetta it:Antonio Pigafetta hu:Antonio Pigafetta nl:Antonio Pigafetta ja:アントニオ・ピガフェッタ no:Antonio Pigafetta de Vicenza pl:Antonio Pigafetta pt:Antonio Pigafetta ru:Пигафетта, Антонио sl:Antonio Pigafetta sv:Antonio Pigafetta tl:Antonio Pigafetta vec:Antonio Pigafetta